DZ Timeline
Listed Below is a timeline of all the events that have passed since the outbreak started in may 2011. May 2011 May 7 – Sharp rise in hospital admissions in outlying towns around Union City. Hundreds of cases with identical symptoms emerge. May 8 – Local news networks from locations outside the city report a suspected pandemic. May 9 – Attacks by infected are reported as random assaults and murders. Local law enforcement requests additional support from surrounding countries. May 10 – Government agencies are made aware of possible “outbreak” on the eastern seaboard. May 11 – Homeland Environment Risk Control (HERC) is assigned to investigate the suspected outbreak. May 12 – HERC reacts to initial reports by deploying investigative teams to locations surrounding Union City. May 13 – Civilians in the towns of Glendale and Claysburg begin evacuating to Union City without direction from law enforcement. May 14 – Jonestown, Glendale and Whistler’s Grove law enforcement officially request government aid. May 15 – First recorded case of infection within Union City is found. Con Johnson of Glendale, a 32 year old male is the first known carrier. May 16 – Death toll from unknown virus reaches 10,000. General panic rises, looting and random acts of violence rise sharply. May 17 – Government declares a state of emergency in the town of Glendale. Claysburg and Jonestown follow shortly after. May 18 – HERC presence in Union City is first noticed. Clashes occur between civilians and enforcement agents as areas are designated for quarantine. May 20 – Government acknowledge civil unrest caused by infection outbreak. Request that civilians stay in their homes and await further instruction. May 22 – Reports from outside of the state of similar outbreaks are televised. May 23 – Law enforcement in co-ordination with HERC work to isolate civilians who occupied hospitals and public spaces. May 25 – First recognized re-animation occurs at Glendale hospital under the supervision of HERC doctors. May 26 – News reports begin detailing how transfer of the infection occurs. May 28 – The town of Glendale in the east of the state is officially quarantined entirely. HERC and U.S. military forces take control. May 29 – Reports of refugees from Glendale being fired on and killed by troops when trying to escape the exclusion zone. May 30 – Road access into Union City is restricted in an attempt to stem the flow of infection. May 31 – Early blackouts occur in the greater Claysburg county as power plants in the south are abandoned. June 2011 June 1 – HERC operations on the edge of Union City end in violent encounters with a number of civilians recorded as KIA. All were found to be infected. June 2 – Glendale is declared a disaster area. Government troops are reportedly overrun. It is unclear if this occurred at the hands of civilians or the infected. June 3 – Estimated infection rate reaches 60%. Martial Law is finally ordered in Union City. June 4 – Residents of Union City are advised to evacuate to the stadium on the northern side of the canal. June 5 – HERC in line with the military act to quarantine larger sections of Union City. June 6 – Containment proves difficult areas in Brookvale and the outlying Whistler's Forest community suffer breaches and are overrun. June 7 – Breaches in 6 of the 10 containment zones inside Union City occur. Infection gathers pace. June 11 – All internal roads and bridges are sealed by the military following breaches overnight. Reports of HERC troops firing on civilians are heard. June 14 – Claysburg and Jonestown are reported as being overrun. June 16 – Reinforcements from nearby Fort Tran are deployed to Union City. June 19 – The last remaining TV broadcast goes off the air, radio transmissions follow just a few days later. June 21 – Emergency broadcast system comes into effect. June 22 – Government evacuations are signaled to cease within the following 40 days. June 23 – Military forces dissolve within Union City. HERC paramilitary division remains to help maintain research operations. July 2011 July 1 – Union City falls into darkness as the last of the region's power plants are abandoned. July 6 – Estimated infection rates reaches 95% - HERC officially withdraw from the area. July 8 – Explosions occur in the eastern bay and on the canals as dozens of ships are sunk. July 9 – Air traffic ceases. Evacuations by any means are no longer available despite the 40 days allowance. July 12 – Reconnaissance aircraft are sighted in the skies above Union City. Unmarked - possibly HERC. July 16 – Bombs fall on Union City. The attacks are orchestrated and designed to wipe out remaining citizens along with the infected. July 21 – Water supply to the city is disrupted - it is unknown if this is due to the bombing or if this occurred outside the city walls. July 27 – A secondary round of bombing occurs - targeting residential districts. Survivors on the ground are driven out. August 2011 August 15 – Surveillance aircraft are seen investigating survivor movements within Union City. September 2011 September 15 – A post-mission report was filed after a possible Military or HERC operation. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/thedz/images/a/a3/093VG00Z.jpg September 24 – The Department Of Defence sends a assesment about the effects of a new type of bomb. http://images.wikia.com/thedz/images/f/fd/DOD_DocRef092411.jpg October 2011 October 4 – City is declared a Dead Zone. All involvement is withdrawn. Survivors left to own means. An encrypted note is sent to all HERC operatives. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/thedz/images/9/9b/OR-2531-042412.png 3 Translation: "Withdrawal order. All personnel to abandon posts. Civilians are not to be extracted. All civilians to be considered infected." October 9 – Discovery of automated HERC defenses surrounding the outskirts of the city are made. Containment continues. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/thedz/images/7/76/XYUXTIHY.jpg November 2011 November 13 – All hope of rescue or escape has faded. Survivors begin setting in groups within the Dead Zone. November 23 – Dr Phillip Best - a turned HERC scientist discovers that most survivors have a natural defense against the virus. November 26 – Significant clash between two survivor packs in the Bricks region result in 10 dead. February 2012 February 21 – A Third and final bombing round occurs in Union City at 4:20 AM performed by a HERC aircraft. February 22 – An Email was sent to an unknown recipient, attached with it was a restored image of the bombing. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/thedz/images/5/5c/Hssemail.jpg February 24 – The report of the bombing was sent to an unknown recipient. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/thedz/images/e/e7/SortieReport.jpg March 2012 March 2 – HERC Surveillance aircraft are seen investigating survivor fortifications. March 3 – HERC filed a report of the Surveillance operation. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/thedz/images/5/50/OP16201813208.png March 20 – Fortifications begin appearing across the city. Clusters of survivors begin acting independently. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/thedz/images/4/4a/Day_350.png June 2012 June 22– A scavenger finds an old flyer, the bottom shows an encrypted message to HERC operatives. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/thedz/images/1/10/OldFlyer.png 9 Translation: "Surviving operatives, Union City has been declared a Dead Zone. HERC thanks you for your service." July 2012 Unknown – A scavenger finds a note that dates back to July 2012, the handwriting is possibly Jack's. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/thedz/images/c/cc/Note.png May 2014 May 5 – Multiple small water craft sighted off the coast of the Docks region.